


First Meeting

by bl4ckm4lice, jusrecht, sweetajeng



Series: Rock Ballad AU [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Kyuhyun is a sweet boy, M/M, attractively so, but he has been living in a bubble, joonkyu, kijoon is everything outside said bubble, where everything and everyone is nice and proper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckm4lice/pseuds/bl4ckm4lice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetajeng/pseuds/sweetajeng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met, Kyuhyun disliked him on sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The first time they met, Kyuhyun disliked him on sight.

 

Not only that this man was inappropriately attired for the occasion (even if the bride only laughed at his T-shirt and jeans and leather jacket), he also did not bother to snuff his cigarette out in the presence of the happy couple.

 

Kyuhyun could not stand people who smoked in public. And some of this sentiment probably showed on his face, because the man looked at him and smirked.

 

Kyuhyun looked away with a huff.

 

To further cement his dislike, the smiling bride then introduced them to each other as fellow singers—and it was really, really hard not to curl his lips at this—because, _really_? He could already imagine this man screaming himself hoarse in front of a horribly noisy band, and could not help but feel a little indignant for being put on the same level.

 

However, this was a wedding. It would not do to offend his friend's new beautiful wife on her wedding day, and so Kyuhyun held his tongue and politely offered his hand for a greeting.

 

There was no doubt, however, that the other man had noticed. The smile on his face as they shook hands was cold. Kyuhyun felt his cheeks heating up in mortification. After all, his prejudiced thoughts were inappropriate, not to mention rude, when he barely even knew the man. And despite so many layers of prejudice that often shaped his opinions, the truth was Kyuhyun truly disliked offending people.

 

But it wasn't until the man stepped up to present a song for the newlyweds that Kyuhyun realised how wrong he had been.

 

-

 

Kijoon would be lying if he said that he didn't feel a little bit smug after his performance.

 

He knew he sounded good, and the song really showcased his skill and the quality of his voice. If he also happened to feel a tiny bit of satisfaction for showing that haughty kid his place, then it was only natural.

 

What he didn't expect, however, was to find the same kid approaching him as soon as he had finished. Kijoon was wandering around the drinks table, busy weighing between no less than fifteen available choices, when the soft, timid voice interrupted his deliberation.

 

"Um, hello," the younger man spoke quickly, his face strangely pink, "I just want to say that... earlier, your singing was really good and..." The colour deepened, and for some reason, Kijoon found it increasingly fascinating. "And I'm sorry if I may have conveyed... if I may have offended you earlier." A low, hasty bow followed. "I'm really sorry."

 

Kijoon could only stare in astonishment as the young man quickly turned around and escaped into the crowd in the middle of the ballroom. He certainly had not expected that, but well, it wasn't exactly an unpleasant surprise. Chuckling to himself, Kijoon shrugged it off and returned his attention to the many choices of food and drink on the table, the matter already forgotten.

 

Until the same kid took to the stage, opened his mouth, and sang.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jungmo considers himself a kind man.

 

That said, he cannot claim that he's entirely free of any ulterior motive when he agrees to meet Kyuhyun over coffee. Not that he hides a slew of underhanded schemes or the likes, but he does entertain quite a few wild hopes. Which is natural enough, in his opinion, considering his long-time crush on the famous ballad singer.

 

Kyuhyun arrives in thick knits and coat and woollen scarf to buffet himself against the cold wintry weather outside—which only heighten his cute factor, in Jungmo’s opinion. He stands for a moment in the middle of the coffee shop, timidly looking around like a lost lamb, before he spots Jungmo in a corner. His smile, when it comes, holds all the warmth and merriment of a spring sun.

 

“Hyung,” he greets Jungmo warmly, approaching with a bounce in his steps. “Thank you for meeting me on such short notice.”

 

 _Anything for you_ , Jungmo bites back the overly cheesy—and possibly creepy—reply and settles for the more general, “Anything for my cute _dongsaeng_.”

 

Which, upon retrospect, is hardly any less cheesy or creepy, but at least it makes Kyuhyun blush adorably.

 

“So, you wanted to ask me something?” he says again, keeping his voice neutral.

 

“Oh.” Kyuhyun is obviously nervous. His fingers keep playing with the sleeves of his sweater—and it’s plain impossible for Jungmo not to flirt with those pretty wild hopes again. “I… I wonder if you remember about… I mean Sungmin-hyung’s wedding last Sunday?”

 

“Of course I remember,” Jungmo replies, amused. “What about it?”

 

“You were… you played the guitar in the band, right?”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“So I was wondering if maybe you know… well, there is this one song and I don’t know the title and I wonder if you remember?”

 

Jungmo tries to ignore the twinge of disappointment in his chest. “Which one was that? We played many, many songs.”

 

“Ah, the one that goes like this…” Kyuhyun hums a familiar melody.

 

Jungmo smiles. “Oh, that one. _Origin of Love_.”

 

“Is that the title?”

 

“I think so. Why don’t you look it up in youtube and see if it’s the right one.”

 

“Right,” Kyuhyun mutters, blushing a little as he reaches for his phone and busies himself with it. Jungmo watches him in silent amusement, sipping his coffee slowly.

 

The next minute or so passes in comfortable silence. Jungmo decides that he will be content to spend the entire hour in this attitude—until he realises that Kyuhyun is staring at his phone screen with an awestruck look on his face, like he has just discovered a buried treasure.

 

“What's wrong?” Jungmo hears himself ask. “Did you find it?”

 

“A-ah, yes,” Kyuhyun says quickly, looking flustered. “And no, there's nothing wrong. I just thought that he… I mean, _it_ sounded nice.”

 

Jungmo raises a sceptical eyebrow but refrains from pressing the issue. “Why are you looking for the song anyway?” he asks instead. “Do you want to sing it? It's a bit different from your usual style.”

 

“No, it's not like that,” Kyuhyun replies with an awkward laugh. “I just thought that the song was nice, that's all. By the way, hyung, will you come to Jay-hyung's musical tomorrow?”

 

Jungmo knows very well that it's an evasion tactic, but more than welcomes the change of subject. There will be other opportunities to satisfy his curiosity; for now, he simply wants to enjoy Kyuhyun's smiles—and who knows, he might get another date by the end of this conversation.

 

He learns the answer a month later, when he finally meets Kyuhyun again—and this time, in the company of Uhm Kijoon.

  



End file.
